Lost and Fallen
by SummerLeighanne
Summary: Sam, Castiel and Crowley work together to get a very peculiar Dean back to his old self. A normal demon curing session doesn't work for him, and Crowley found that out the hard way. They need help, so they look to Castiel's old lullaby's that Gabriel sang to him when he was young for help. Credit to owners of the characters and pics, I own my O.C. Summer Leighanne. This is an AU
1. Chapter 1

Dean is a demon, Cas's grace was fading and he was dying because of that. It seemed that Sam was the only one left with a sane mind. He wouldn't stay sane for long. His brother was prowling around getting drunk and picking fights just for fun, how were you supposed to stay sane through that? Sam really, _really_ wanted to get Crowley. It was because of him that Dean was like this. Sam hated every second of calling the Impala his, he hated it when Dean didn't have his nasty food in the fridge. There were no dirty socks in the sink of the motel they stayed at from time to time. Dean wasn't driving, and it broke Sams heart. He was lost. Sam couldn't just go call Jess, or the Richardson girl that he met to dump some of the stress on. No, this was all on him. He was so worried about his brother. They didn't have anyone that could or would help them. Sam and Cas were alone.

"_There ain't no me if there ain't no you…" _

Forgotten words that rolled through Sam's mind daily and nightly. He was haunted by The Misadventures of Crowley and Squirrel. There wasn't one night that he spent in the bunker that didn't end up with crying, or getting extremely angry, or getting so drunk he couldn't remember where he was in the morning even though he never left.

Sam and Cas didn't really care for themselves. But they should have, someone was watching them, and the signs were obvious if they actually took their time to look around. Neither of them knew or cared, it wasn't really a problem for them. Until it happened.

Castiel tried to help Sam, but he was much more comfortable around Dean. If he couldn't help himself, what was the point in putting effort into something that would turn out bad. Cas didn't know what to do without Dean. So he stayed with Sam, hearing his cries for his brother in the night, hearing his desperate screams for none of it to be real. Dean always knew what to do in these types of situations. But now Dean was the situation.

**Hello, author here. First things first, this sort of runs with season 10. It kind of veers off after episode 2 so don't worry about spoilers. I'm writing this because I mostly like to write. I like feedback, in fact I prefer it. I like to know if I'm doing any good. This is all about the readers and whether or not they like it. If you guys don't, that's cool, I can figure something out with suggestions. So feedback, please and spank you. **

**I Live to Serve**

**~SummerLeighanne**


	2. Chapter 2: Sam

"Sams finger flicked up on his laptop touchpad. He sighed.  
>"Cas."<br>"Yes, Sam?"  
>Sam continued to scroll down as he paused, conjuring up the words to say next.<br>"We got a case in Cleveland, Ohio."  
>"Okay."<br>"Sam looked up at Castiel, who stood over on the other end of the large table.  
>""You coming with me?"<br>"If you want me to."  
>"Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes before resting his forehead in the palm of his hand.<br>"Is that a yes?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Sam stood, lifting his laptop carefully into his arms without closing it. He carried it to another room before digging in some drawers, searching for a few flare guns.  
>"What does it appear to be?" Castiel asked from the other room.<br>"Wendigo. It's doing a pretty good job of picking through the private campers in that area."  
>Sam continued to rummage through the drawers while Castiel stared absentmindedly through the large window off to his left. He looked back in the direction of the room Sam disappeared into, only to see him walk back out, carrying two flare guns and a few extra flares.<br>"Are we leaving now?"  
>Sam walked back over to the table, setting the flares and the guns down.<br>"Yeah. It's about a seven hour drive from here. We should probably get there before that Wendigo picks them all out."  
>Castiel shifted, uncrossing his arms.<br>"Are we taking my car or... yours?"  
>Sam looked down at his feet, guiltily. He hated that the Impala was currently his.<br>""Mine."  
>It took a few minutes to get everything together. Sam grabbed a duffel bag, shoving two extra pairs of shirts and jeans. He also packed his suit, just in case he needed to be 'F.B.I.' He packed his fake badge, assuming Castiel had his with him. And a medical kit, better to be safe than sorry. Sam unzipped a side pocket, placing the extra flares in it and then opened another pocket, placing the actual flare guns in. Of course, he packed an angel sword, and the demon dagger, also backup, just in case. Finally, he decided he was ready to go.<br>It wasn't that late at night, but it was still late enough. Sam held the large iron door open for Cas, who walked through and thanked him with a quick nod. Cas hopped in shotgun and Sam flopped into the drivers seat, tossing the duffel bag into the backseat. He pushed to key into the ignition, and turned them. The '67 Impala roared to life, like it always did. Sam shifted the gear into reverse, and backed out of the driveway of their only safe spot.  
>It had just been a few minutes of driving on the freeway when Sam said,<br>"I need food. Do you want something?"  
>Castiel shook his head. Sam drove on in silence. Not awkward silence, but the kind of silence where everyone involved was thinking.<br>"Hi, welcome to McDonalds. What do you want?"  
>Sam frowned at the rude tone of the young man behind the microphone.<br>"Uh... I'd like two double cheeseburgers, with no mustard. And two large strawberry milkshakes."  
>"Is that it?" Sam turned back to Cas, who was giving him a concerned look.<p>

"You sure you don't want anything?"

"I'll be okay."  
>Turning back to the microphone, Sam said,<br>"Yep."  
>"That'll be $14.45 at the window."<br>Sam pulled foreword.  
>"You know milkshakes-"<p>

"Yeah. I know. They bring all the boys to the yard."

"You- you want them to come?"

Sam ignored Castiels concerns and questions. He leaned foreword, and managed to find three 5 dollar bills on the front dash. Sam stopped at the first window, and opened his own. He stuck his arm out, handing the bills to the cashier, who took it, with a sour look on his face. The kid stuffed the money in the cash register, then counted out the change. With an irritated growl, he stuck his hand back out the window, handing Sam his change and said, "Here's your change, sir." There wasn't a point in saying anything, he was probably just having a bad day. Sam thanked him, and pulled up to the next window, immediately smiling again. There was a young, highschool age girl holding his food and drinks out of the window. She was reaching pretty far too, she was short, skinny and Barbie Girl blonde. He thanked her, taking the food and drinks, and she smiled a dimpled smile at him, saying in a Southern accent, "You're welcome. Have a nice night."  
>She glanced at Cas, who nodded and smiled politely, and Sam pulled away from the drive-thru.<p>

**Hi. Me again. So I like feedback. Tell me I suck, if I really do. Or tell me I don't. Tell me how to improve. Or anything else. I need to know. That's what your reading this for, entertainment, feels and all that stuff. I'm writing for your entertainment. So tell me what you want to see. Please and thank you.**  
><strong>I Live to Serve<strong>  
><strong>~SummerLeighanne<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Beginnings

Castiel trusted Sam with his life, so when Sam started again on the empty, dark freeway, he let him eat while he was driving. Sam didn't toss anything out of the open window, which Cas was glad for. Sam inhaled one of the burgers and asked again if Cas wanted one. He denied the offer of food, again. Sam picked up one of the strawberry milkshakes and pushed it into Cas's hands.  
>"I got this one for you. I'm not taking no for an answer this time." Castiel still tried to object but Sam wouldn't let him.<br>"Sam... this is a milkshake."  
>Sam glanced at Castiel and back to the highway.<br>"Cas, we are NOT starting this again. The only boy that's been brought to this yard is me, so I think your going to be safe. Now drink it, before it gets all warm and slimy.  
>Castiel drank it slowly, and they continued the ride in silence.<br>Sam drove the entire seven hours. Only stopping for gas, bathroom breaks and drinks. When they arrived in Cleveland, he had Cas look for the park/camping site which took an extra fifteen minutes. When they did find it, Sam decided to crash for a while.  
>They pulled onto Pearl Road, and parked in the vacant lot of the motel called Oakpark Motel. Sam was about to drop as he walked in. The guy behind the counter gave him a pitying look.<br>"Too many drinks?" He asked. Sam shook his head. "Nah. Long drive. Really long drive." Castiel nodded in agreement.  
>"So... what can I getcha? Two rooms? Or one room one bed?"<br>Sam caught what he was implying first and vigorously shook his head despite how tired he was.  
>"No, we're just friends on a road trip together. One room two beds please."<br>The man typed something into the computer that was in front of him, then nodded.  
>"Yep, we got a few rooms open. Floor 1, 2, or 3?"<br>"One." Castiel said quickly.  
>"Alright. That would be room 74."<br>The guy walked over to a board along the wall behind him, which was covered with hooks, each hook holding at least five keys each. He scanned around for a few seconds, then started to pick through some keys on a single hook near the very center of the board. He slipped one off, turning around.  
>"Here we go... Your key." He handed the key to Sam, who passed it to Castiel.<br>"I'll pay. You get the duffel bag out of the car and get settled in. I'll be there in a few minutes." Castiel left wordlessly. There was no need for words. Holding the key tightly in his hand, he pushed open the glass door, walking back over to the black Impala. He opened the back, drivers side door, and pulled the duffel bag out. Lugging it over his shoulder, he walked back into the hotel, barely glancing at Sam before making his way down to the hall to room 74.  
>'Holy crap that guys talks a lot.' Sam thought, making his way down the hallway Cas went through. He was just about to open the door that said 74 at the top when it opened for him, and Cas beckoned him in. Sam walked in and flopped down on the bed closest to him.<br>"I'll do some more research in the morning. Right now, I need sleep." Sam said, sighing heavily with exhaustion. He sat up again and yawned. Leaning foreword, he untied both of his shoes, taking them off along with his socks, and setting his shoes neatly at the foot of the bed. He folded his socks and put them on the nightstand next to his bed. Next was his shirt. He pulled it off, not caring if Cas was watching. He also folded that neatly and put it next to his socks. He stood up, walking to the other side of the room where a table stood, with the duffel bag on it. He unzipped it, searching through the bag for his laptop. Sam frowned. "Did I forget my laptop? I could've sworn I put it in here." He continued to look through the bag when Castiel said,  
>"Yes, you forgot it. But I figured you would probably need it, so as we were leaving I grabbed it for you."<br>Sam blinked. "Oh. Thanks."  
>Castiel pulled the laptop out of one of the large pockets in his trench coat. Walking over to Sam, he set the laptop down on the table. Sam picked it up, walking back over to the nightstand, and put it underneath his shirt. He slid onto the bed, pulling the blanket over him.<br>"Goodnight Cas." Sam rolled over, having heard Castiels goodnight, and leaned over, turning his lamp off. Sleep seemed to come much easier that night for him. No nightmares, just restful sleep.

**Hellur. Me again. I've never been in a motel before, so sorry if the description isn't very accurate. Well, tell me what you like and dislike. And if I can improve. Please and thank you.**

**I Live to Serve**  
><strong>~SummerLeighanne<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Stolen

Sam woke up at 5:30, just like he did everyday. Castiel was snoring softly in the bed across from him. Sam sat up rubbing his eyes as if there was morning light pouring through the windows. 'Need coffee' his brain thought. Sam swung his legs off the side of the bed, leaning foreword to grab his socks, pulling them on slowly, doing the same with his shirt. He stood up, grabbing his laptop and walked to the end of the bed. Sitting down, he sat his laptop down next to him and put on his shoes. He yawned and stretched before finally standing up and grabbing his laptop and jacket that he had put on a chair as he walked in the night he arrived, and headed out the door.  
>Sam had already ordered his coffee at Starbucks, <strong>(Starbucks. Hehe.)<strong> he sat at an empty table, laptop opened, searching through the daily news for any other Wendigo attacks. Thankfully, there were none, yet. br /Receiving his coffee, Sam took a cautious sip, expecting it to be hot. It was warm, but still too hot to drink it quickly. There was a familiar taste to the coffee, yet he couldn't quite point it out. He continued to drink it, the warm liquid traveling down his throat, making him want to drink more, and faster. It was soon gone, and he closed his laptop. It was awhile before he noticed it. Sam felt drowsier and then he realized what he had been tasting. He'd been drugged. The best thing for him to do at the time was to call Castiel, but his brain couldn't process anything very quickly, much less than figuring out which pocket he left his phone in. He blinked several times, trying desperately to clear the fog in his mind. He was too late to call Cas, but he did his best to stay awake for as long as he could. It was barely a few minutes before his body gave out on him, and he slumped foreword, falling asleep.

I awoke at 6:45, I glanced at Sams bed, which was very messed up, blanket and sheet wise. His laptop and clothing from yesterday was gone, same with his jacket. He obviously left for food, and coffee. I sat up, after experiencing what it was like to be human, I agreed that sleeping was a nice thing. It wasn't an easy thing to do, but I managed. I rolled over back onto my stomach, intending to fall back asleep when this feeling hit me. It felt like... I was being watched. I carefully and slowly looked over my shoulder, scanning the entire room, there wasn't any sign that there had been anyone there, other than Sam. I closed my eyes, relaxing, and pressing my face into the soft, unfamiliar smell of the motels old pillows. I yawned, suddenly feeling a cramp like pain in my neck. Which was weird. I was an angel, I didn't feel pain. I later realized that it was essentially a cramp, from a drug that was being injected into me. There wasn't anything like being drugged and dragged away by somebody you didn't know.

**Hai. So yeah. Feedback. Please and thank you. And sorry about the little Starbucks se/strongstrongx/strongstrong scene./strongstrong That wasn't supposed to happen. But it did. **

**I Live To Serve **

**~SummerLeighanne**


	5. Chapter 5: Crowley

I was the first to wake. I was very confused, the drugs given to me against my will still had an effect. I sat there, waiting for my mind and thoughts to clear, I was able to remember what had happened. I began to observe where I was. I was chained, the chains must've been special because I couldn't get rid of them. I looked closely at them, and saw that there were several Enochian symbols on the shackles and chains. I was completely contained and there was no way I could get out, unless someone did it for me. Sam was slumped over to my right, his forehead was on the floor, and he was unconcious. He was alive, but also chained and shackled to the wall behind us. There was nobody else in the room, but the first hint I got that was linked to our kidnapper was the room itself. It was dark and dusty, I could see and it was a little cold. Crowley liked dark, quiet and old places. It had to have been Crrowley. I looked over at Sam, who was still unconcious. He was drooling a liittle, but there were no signs that he had been injured. 'Hopefully he's sleeping that stuff off' I thought.

My eyes had adjusted to the slight darkness very quickly and I immediately noticed several other Enochian symbols along the walls, ones that were specifically for containing angels. I pulled at my chains, but they barely moved. I heard some movement, and looked back at Sam. He was stirring, but only slightly.

"Sam! Sam, sit up. Wake up." I said. His eyes fluttered and his lips moved to form one word:

"Coffee?"

"No, Sam. We've been drugged and kidnapped. I think it might have been Crowley."

His eyes closed again and he mumbled something I couldn't catch.

"Sam... I think Dean might be here."

Sam's eyes shot open, and he sat up so fast he smacked the back of his head on the cement wall behind him with a loud crack, which immediately cleared his head and body of any drug that might have been still inside him.

"What about Dean? He's here?"

I became nervous. It was a lie, I didn't know if Dean was in the building.

"He, uh. He might be here if Crowley has to do with all of this." Sam frowned and pulled at the chains around his wrists. He turned to look at them, his happened to be tighter than mine were. Sam might be able to get out if he broke both of his thumbs and ripped some of the skin off to slip through the cuffs. It was the start of an escape plan I had and I was about to mention it when I heard footsteps outside the door. Several locks unclicked on the other side of the door in front of us and I heard some chains rattle. The handle on the door turned and someone pushed the thick iron door open, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. The person stepped into a small patch of light in the room Sam and I were contained in.

"'Ello boys."

Sam growled like a wild, territorial animal. "Crowley. Where's Dean?" The king of Hell cocked his head and frowned.

"That's no way of starting a polite conversation, is it? How do you two like it here? Besides it being a bit dark and dusty."

Sam glared at him. "Grand."

Crowley rolled his eyes, "FIne, We'll do it your way. Dean isn't here."

Sam squinted, looking confused. "I thought you two were-"

"Working together? Buddies?" Crowley interrupted. "Not anymore. No, your brother... He's something else. I don't want anything to do with him anymore. But, don't get sad. That's what you two are here for."

Now it was my turn to be confused. Crowley didn't like what Dean was, so he kidnapped me and Sam? Before either of us could ask anything, Crowley started again.

"I need your help. What Dean is... it isn't right. It's not natural. So, as smart as I am, I tried to cure him like you two would do if you had the time."

"And...? Where is he?" Sam asked. Crowley looked a bit nervous, like he was saying something that would get him killed.

"It... didn't work."

Sam stared at him with utter disbelief. He scoffed, "What do you mean it didn't work? You probably did it wrong." Crowley sighed, and began to blab on and on about him and Dean, the things he noticed about Dean. He told several different stories, most made me sick to think that Dean would do all of what he described. He explained exactly what he did when he "cured" Dean. He did it with no flaws. There wasn't a way that it couldn't work.

"I've had some of my clients look through some ancient Enochian books they recently found, and we found something, well, someone that might help."

"Who?"

"They're incedibly old stories, almost as old as the Bible. Only the angels would know about her." Crowley turned to me. "That's what you're here for, Castiel. She's an Archangel."

That jolted a memory of mine. One of when I was much younger and the other Archangels cared for me. 'He found that story? They aren't even true... I think.' "There are only 7 Archangels. God made only 7. And none of them were female."

"Oh, but Giraffe, that's where you're wrong. I read that God made one more Archangel. Tell me what the other Archangels told you."

I was hesitant and Crowley took advantage of my hesitation.

"Well? Spit it out. Unless you don't want your boyfriend back." Sam glared strongly at the King. I made up my mind. If what I told him was different than what he had heard, then it wouldn't matter.

"Fine then. Once upon at time God made the world, then the heavens and occupied both places. The Earth he occupied with humans and animals, and Heaven he occupied at first with only 7 Archangels. They kept things in order, and as they taught the other angels and predacessors after them, things began to fall apart. God saw this, and the future ahead and to save the world, he made one more Archangel. He gave the only female Archangel a body, her own body, which was so powerful, that it could literally be a vessel for The Lord Himself. The stories say that God gave her more power than His own son, you could say she was His daughter. She could do anything, and He spoke to her, commanding her, until one day He hid her away from civilization, for safekeeping, until the day she was needed again."

Crowleys eyes brightened, which immediately made my heart sink to my toes. "Good!" He said. "That's what I read too, and we're going to find her. I told you about the books I found, and one of them happen to have a tracking recipe in it. I'll let you two out, if you promise to help me."

**Me again. Enjoy? Yes, no, maybe so? Lemme know. Please and thank you. I know, I have short little chapters, if that's okay. So yeah. Thanks for reading. Next chapter soon. **

**I Live To Serve**

**~SummerLeighanne**


	6. Chapter 6: Another Archangel?

I didn't like it. I hated this idea, but I would do anything to get Dean back. There I was, standing next to the King of Hell as he translated some really dusty, old looking book that was written in Enochian. I wasn't really paying any attention to what Crowley was translating or commenting. I didn't even want to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Moose, you should be paying attention. You're the only one that can seem to remember things like this, so start listening." I rolled my eyes, there wasn't a point in not paying attention. He was right, I would probably be the only one able to remember all the important stuff, and they would probably forget something important without me.

"Alright. Here we are. Only three ingredients, their all different types of... blood.

1. Blood of an obedient, but once fallen angel." Both of us turned to Cas. The description was really specific, which was a little strange, but Cas pretty much fit the spot perfectly.

"2. The blood of a demon that's done good. Well then, that would be me. And the last is human blood, that's been tainted with darkness."

It was eerie. The descriptions fit all of us perfectly.

"There's even some directions and hints and shit in here for us. It looks like it says that this Archangel has a guard. The guards a human and she was trained by all kinds of things to protect one Archangel. You can only get passed her if you kill her. Huh. Exciting."

It was creepy and weird what Crowley had translated. It was like we were the only ones who could actually go through with this. I had a weird, uneasy feeling in my stomach, but maybe it was the demon blood I smelled. Wait what? Demon blood? I was quickly jerked out of my own thoughts as I recognized the delicious, disgusting smell that I recognized so well. My eyes turned to Crowley, who had a knife to his wrist, making three, quick and very straight slashes in his wrist. They quickly welled up with the crimson blood and began to steadily drip into a large. wooden bowl.

"Where'd that come from?" I asked, trying to get my mind away from the horrible thoughts that arose due to the blood. Crowley looked up at me, raising an eyebrow.

"It's been here. Oh, Samantha. I'm so sorry! Should I go somewhere else? Am I bothering you?" He asked me sarcastically, obviously noticing the way I was looking at him. I adverted my gaze, looking down at the floor guiltily. I hadn't meant to do that. We prepared and cast the tracking spell sucessfully.

**Hai. Awesomeness. I have new chapter ready to type, so I'll get to that. Comments are nice. Thank you for reading. **

**I Live To Serve**

**~SummerLeighanne**


	7. Chapter 7: The Archangel

I sat on my chair in my 3rd hour Biology class, listening to Mrs. Bowman lecture the class about different types of nucleic acids, protiens, carbs, and lipids. I was three weeks ahead of the class, I had always exceeded as a student. I exceeded at so many other things that weren't even normal too. I got bullied a lot for being good at everything. I was depressed, but not alone. The teachers would go out of their way to help me out the best they could. For me, my life wasn't hard because of school or being a student or even being bullied, it was the outside world. Demons and angels were constantly fighting to their bloody deaths. And then there was the Winchesters. I was doing everything that God commanded of me the second I got the command.

"Alright. I'm passing out tonights homework, it's due at the end of the hour tomorrow, and you won't get any time for it in class. Good luck." The entire class groaned while I sat quietly in my seat. The teacher passed out a single sided paper to each row, except for me. The bleach blonde haired student next to me named Cooper gave me an evil glare.

"Ugh. Why doesn't she ever get homework?

He made a rude gesture in my direction, but the teacher ignored him. I opened my neon orange folder that contained all of my biology work. I pulled out the packet I was working on, sliding it in front of him. It had 65 questions, and seven were essay questions, the others came directly out of the book.

"This is my homework." I said softly. Before I could take back my paper, Cooper snatched it, holding my packet out of my reach. It was pointless in trying to retrieve it from him, I already knew what was going to happen. He sneered at me, looking over the packet before he grabbed the top with both hands, shredding it straight down the middle. He tore my entire class work for that day carelessly, not even stopping to think about the consequences. The dismissal bell suddenly rang and he tossed what was left of my work on the tiled floor, walking out the door while calling me a freak. I stood from my uncomfortable chair, grabbing my bag and hefting it over both shoulders. I kneeled, and retrieved what was left of my paper. I stood again, and grabbed my orange folder. I walked up to Mrs. Bowmans desk, she already had another packet ready for me, newly printed.

"Thank you." I said shyly.

"You know he's probably just jealous. He can't suceed like you do and-"

"Yeah. I know." I said quietly, interrupting her sentence. I smiled at her and left quietly, tossing the broken pieces of paper I had spent my time working on in the trash, and putting my folder in basket.

I had heard that same sentence so many times a day you'd think I'd get sick of it, but I never did. I walked down the B Wing, heading for the lunchroom which was just barely down the hallway. Three different people tried to trip me in the hallway and failed because I easily avoided their stuck out feet. Having being a very unique Archangel, I knew it was coming. I walked down the hallway much slower than the other people that either rushed for first lunch or their next hour on the other side of the school. I was just arriving in the lobby, when I took a sharp turn to my right, opening the double doors to the lunchroom, where a bunch of kids poured in to eat lunch. I continued to walk slowly, I wasn't in a hurry. I avoided the lower level of the lunchroom, and approached the table that I usually sat at, which happened to be the first one I approached. I was almost instantly greeted by a girl that was about 17 years old. She flashed a pearly white smile with a mouth that contained perfectly straight teeth.

"Hey! Summer! How was Bio-Logy?" She rushed up to me, her dark auburn hair bouncing with each step she tok. A guy that was much taller than her trailed carefully in her tracks, his hair also bounced, considering it was almost an inch past his jaw level, and it was a dark, but light brown.

"Just like it is everyday, Lilly. Fine." I set my folder down on the table, not even bothering to waste the energy of taking off my bag. I turned to the two of them.

"Hi."

"Hi, Tyler."

Tyler had his arm wrapped around Lilly's waist, pulling her closer.

"We already ate, why don't you go get lunch?" Lilly asked me, still her bright and cheery self.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." I said. It wasn't quite a lie, I didn't need to eat, and I chose not to.

"Come ON! You always say that." She complained, stomping her foor in frustration and giving me a huge frown. Before I could say anything back to her, Tyler spoke up.

"Hey, I heard some F.B.I. were crawling around here. I wonder what happened."

Lilly's eyes brightened with the new topic, and she snuggled closer to Tyler, acting frightened.

"Oooh, what if it's the Winchesters? What ever could we do?!" She said sarcastically. Tyler laughed.

"Maybe they are."

I rolled my eyes, sitting in one of the black, plastic and very uncomfortable lunch chairs, crossing my arms.

"It's not the Winchesters. But, if it was, I'd be dragging both of your asses out the window and we'd run like hellhounds were chasing us down." Lilly chuckled, seemingly in a humorous mood. Her icy grey eyes glittered.

"You act like you've had them chewing on your ass before. Ha ha." I didn't say anything, instead I stared blankly at the wall in front of me and mentally praying to Father that it wasn't the Winchesters. I needed to keep Lilly and Tyler safe, for more than personal reasons. I spaced out, only paying attention to my friends voices, and secretly peeked into angel radio. There were a few whispers here and there with the angels, but nothing more. Lilly and Tyler were talking more softly now and I knew they were probably nosing each other, having been a couple for almost 6 months. I we sat there and talked a bit, then I spaced out again close to the end of the lunch hour. I heard the lunch doors open and thought nothing of it, until it became dead silent despite how many people were in the lunchroom.

"Woah. It's those F.B.I. dudes I was talking about." Tyler whispered in my direction. I heard their footsteps, there was three of them. I turned slightly and that was when each of their auras hit me. One was evil beyond content, another was an angel, and the last was a human, a gifted human. I turned just a bit more, to catch a glimpse of them and when I did, I stood up fast, causing my chair to knock over and slide against the tiles, causing a loud crashing noise, despite the dead silence in the school lunchroom.

"Dude, it's just some F.B.I. No need to freak out." Lilly said casually, frowning in disapproval. I stared at them, feeling sick as each breath I took made it harder to keep myself calm. The King of Hell, Castiel, and Sam Winchester stood in the lunchroom of Newaygo High School. Sam started to approach our group, begginning a sentence.

"Excuse me, are you S-"

I darted forward, cutting him off, and snatched Lilly's shirt. I pushed her behind me roughly, Tyler following her nervously.

"Run." I hissed to her.

"Why? What the hell, Summer?!" She exclaimed. I momentarily stopped time, enabling me to speak to them both without any sudden interruptions.

"Because that is the King of Hell, an angel and Sam Winchester. Fucking RUN."

"W-Winchester?!" She squeaked. I nodded and she immediately bolted, Tyler close on her heels. I released the mini time loop, and Castiel moved over to Sam, whispering something to the Winchester. All three of them started toward me. 'What do I do? Do I run?' I asked myself. Running was probably the best option. I whipped around, my long blonde hair flying into my face as I began to run. I headed for the back doors of the lunchroom, where Lilly and Tyler went. I shoved open the doors, and almost crashed into the two of them.

"Oh my FUCK. GO!" I screamed at both of them. Lilly's eyes were wide and she was incredibly pale.

"Where?!" She gasped. I shoved her in the direction away from the school.

"HOME." I yelled. I heard the doors behind me open and my friends were off like dirty shirts, dashing in the direction of the front of the school. I turned around again, expecting a fight. The three "F.B.I." moved slowly, as if I was a timid fawn. I lifted my fists, crouching slightly and bending my knees. The angel was the first to move, He barreled in my direction, and just before he reached me, I crouched lower, grabbing him close to the waist, and using his speed to propel him over my shoulder. The King bolted after my friends while I was distracted, and I transported myself directly in front of him, manuvering into a roundhouse kick. He tripped and went pretty far, considering his speed. He landed ungracefully on his face. I didn't really want to touch him, but I couldn't risk him running after my friends again. I picked him up by his leg, and hurled him at the trash cans that were about twenty yards away, he landed in one of them, and didn't move. I turned to Sam and Castiel. Only Sam was there. 'Fuck. Where's the angel?' I thought, and suddenly my arms were pinned behind me and I was handcuffed.I pulled at them, expecting them to snap like a string. They didn't.

"Sucks to be contained so well that you can't get out, doesn't it, darling?" The King yelled from the trash cans.

**Well. Here's my new chapter. I will begin the next one. Haha. So ironic the couples in this story that I did and didn't mention. Sorry, ignore that. Comments PLEASE. ewe bai guise!**

**I Live To Serve**

**~SummerLeighanne**


	8. Chapter 8: Tracking Her Down

We performed the tracking spell and found her location.

"Well," Crowley started. "Let's go get her. I'll meet you there. Angel boy, you take Moose." Castiel squinted casually, disagreeing with Crowley.  
>"She's a powerful Archangel. She probably already knows that we performed that spell. She'll expect us and she might not be happy about it. We can't just go in there expecting her to understand our current situation. We must be prepared, or risk being killed."<br>Crowley frowned, raising his eyebrows, seemingly dumbfounded. There was an uncomfortable and awkward silence that lasted a few seconds before he said anything.  
>"I didn't think of that."<br>"Of course you didn't." I said. "You never do. You just think: 'Oh, I'm gonna do this and it's gunna happen just the way I want it to.'" I said, pretty much mocking every plan Crowley ever had.  
>"I agree with Cas. We can't just walk up to her and expect her to let us in and offer us tea. We need a plan A and a plan B just in case. We can come up with plan A on the drive there. For now, let's just pack some weapons and get prepared. Then we can go." With those last words Cas and I teleported back to the motel, packing the few things we didn't have in the Impala and got in. We arrived first at Starbuck's, searching for my missing laptop that somebody didn't have the sense to take with them when I wasn't there.<p>

It was a seemingly short drive back to the bunker. By the time we arrived there it was extremely late again, and I was exhausted. I was very tempted to flop down on my bed when I strode into my room but I didn't, even though the urge to sleep was pounding in my head and making it hard to concentrate. I grabbed yet another duffel bag and began to stuff all kinds of weapons in it. Guns and blades of every kind were sticking out of all the pockets by the time I was done. I returned to the entryway and flopped the bag into the table. I looked up, and there was a very intense stare down happening between Castiel and Crowley.  
>"Hey, Cas." He turned to me, breaking eye contact with Crowley. "We don't have angel handcuffs. We gotta make a pair. In case something happens." We started the new project. It didn't take long at all, all Cas did was burn some Enochian symbols into a pair of handcuffs and some chains. It took about 15 minutes, most of that time was used in researching the type of symbols we needed to use, after that we were ready to go.<br>"Shotgun." Crowley called, as if he knew he was going to get it when we approached the Impala.  
>"Nope. You're in the back, Cas is shotgun. I need to keep an eye on you." I said as we all got in and I started the clean, shiny black car. It made the familiar rattle as it always did, and I pulled out of the driveway.<p>

"So. How are we going to do this?" I asked to anyone that had an answer to give.  
>"Well, I was thinking we find a nice old abandoned building and put the chains in there. Hook it all up, and chain her up if she doesn't want to talk." Crowley said as if he had the entire plan down pat. It actually sounded pretty good to me even though it came out of someone when never thought things out.<br>"Okay. That sounds alright. Cas, what direction are we going?" Castiel opened a map, spreading it out on his lap and smoothing it out.  
>"North. Michigan is up by Canada, but doesn't quite reach it. Newaygo seems to be a small city, it's just barely a dot on the map. It's not as far as it looks."<p>

It was barely a two hour drive and when we did arrive there I was ready to crash. Again. The caffeine buzz was gone from all the cups of coffee I had drank on the drive there to keep myself awake. We drove on yet another half an hour until we realized that no one ever visited Newaygo so they didn't have hotels or motels.  
>"Just sleep in the car. It won't hurt for just one night." Crowley said. I slept in the Impala that night.<p>

I woke up with Castiel shaking me. I tried to roll over, not realizing that I was still in the car and my head hit the cold window which woke me up momentarily.  
>"Sam." I blinked, trying to see straight. It didn't help much.<br>"What? Where are we?" I asked groggily. It took me a few seconds to catch up on what had happened the other day. I woke up a little bit more when the smell of something burning caught my attention.  
>"What the hell is burning?" I asked, slightly panicking. I looked around, trying to find the source of the smell but something glowing off of Castiel caught my eye. An orangish aura emitted off of him and the edges of his trench coat were burning off.<br>"What-?" I asked, completely confused.  
>"It's not me." Castiel said, trying to calm me down. "She's here, I don't know if she knows that we're here, but it's her power that's doing this. She must be close by. Crowley and I- we searched the town. It's isolated, nothing can get out, but things like us can get in."<br>Out of the corner of my eye I saw some movement and I turned to look out the window. A girl was walking down the sidewalk; she looked like she was 18 or 19 years old. She had blonde hair down past her shoulder blades. She wore a dark pair of jeans, they weren't quite black, but they were dark. She was wearing a matching colored sweatshirt along with a comfortable looking pair of boots. She was walking across the street from us and she stopped directly across from us then continued on, looking a bit disturbed.  
>"That's her." Cas said, not moving at all.<br>"Uh- are you sure? She looks pretty normal to me." I said.  
>"I'm quite sure that's her. If I wasn't then I wouldn't say that was her." He replied, looking a bit confused.<br>"Blah, blah, blah. Let's go talk to the High School teachers." I jumped slightly in surprise at the sound of Crowley's voice.  
>"Teachers?" I asked. "She looks to old to be going to school." I said, turning around to face him and brushing off the jumpy feeling I had.<br>"She goes to school alright. She's a senior and she graduates in two months." I must've given Crowley a strange look because he rolled his eyes.  
>"I possess for information, not looks." He said to me. I turned away from him, shaking my head.<br>"Well... that's not entirely true." He thought out loud.  
>"Alright. What's our next move?" I asked, cutting out Crowley's thoughts. He gave me a strange look.<br>"If you weren't talking over me, you would've heard me say that we should visit the High School. Apparently you weren't listening." I rolled me eyes.  
>We couldn't just walk into the high school and expect them to answer our questions about someone we have no information about. I left the car, bringing my suit with me and searched for a nice place to change. It wasn't very private but it didn't really matter to me.<br>I tightened my tie up and slipped my badge into my left breast pocket. I tucked in my shirt and tightened me belt, approaching the Impala that contained Castiel and Crowley.  
>"Got your badge?" I asked Cas as I got in. He looked at me for a second then squinted. He frantically began patting each of his pocket on his trench coat, searching for the fake badge I had made for him just over a year ago. It was a 3 second scare until he finally reached into one of them and pulled out the leather wallet, opening it to make sure it was the right thing he was looking for. Cas was all set, but what about Crowley? I turned to him raising my eyebrows questioningly.<br>"I'll be your private investigator you just happened to hire." He said, shrugging like it wasn't much of a problem. I left it at that as we headed off to Newaygo High School.

When we arrived, I pulled up to the side of the incredibly long building. I let the engine run as I thought of what we had gone over during the short ride there. I was the one asking questions to the staff and principle. I took a sharp breath, killing the engine and slipping the keys into my pocket and stepping out of the car. I approached the school, small flashbacks can to my mind of me in high school, but I pushed them out. I walked past several large pillars that surrounded the entrance of the school and was halfway through opening the double doors when I heard a sudden 'oof' behind me and the footsteps behind me stopped. I spun around, expecting someone the have a hold of Cas or Crowley, but that wasn't the situation. Crowley couldn't seem to get past the pillars. It actually made sense, a powerful Archangel wouldn't want any demons snooping around the school she was in. Castiel was already looking for whatever it was that was preventing Crowley from passing. I stood there, supervising as Crowley complained about how slow Cas was or how stupid this was. Cas must've found what he was looking for because suddenly Crowley could move again, and he stepped through the pillars approaching the double doors and opening them.  
>"Obviously she doesn't want any of my type hanging around here." He stated, scowling slightly.<p>

We entered the building, not taking long to look for the main office, mostly because it was directly on our right. I opened the office doors and approached the front desk where a chubby, white haired woman sat in what looked like a memory foam swivel chair. She didn't seem to know I was there, must have been distracted by the apple laptop she was typing away on. I cleared my throat to get her attention and she turned slightly to face us, probably expecting a student. She must not have been very interested in us, but she reluctantly turned in her chair, crawling up to the desk we were behind. She gave us a bored look.  
>"If you're here to sign a student out, here's the paper you gotta fill out." She pushed a clipboard and pencil toward me. I awkwardly pulled my badge out, showing her that I was F.B.I.<br>"Actually, I'm here to talk to the principal." I said. The woman's expression didn't change. She turned back to the laptop and pulled a clipboard out from underneath it.  
>"The principal is out sick. Here's the list." She handed me the clipboard and I glanced over it, reading a few of the names on it.<br>"Uh... excuse me?" I asked, completely confused. the woman rolled her eyes, and crawled back up to the desk.  
>"It's the list of all the kids that do drugs here. You're here for them, aren't you?" I raised my eyebrows, the list was really long.<br>"We're here to speak to the principle about one of the students. Their suspected for the murder of seven people." The woman's expression turned from boredom to surprise.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry. Like I said, the principal isn't in right now, but I'm sure you can talk to the vice principal." The old woman got up, pointing down a small hallway that was part of the office.<br>"She's all the way down and on the right." We followed her directions, which lead us to a closed door that had a small header that read: "Vice Principals Office." I knocked, not wanting to walk in rudely. There was a muffled "come in" and I opened the door. It swung inward on smooth hinges, and I stood looking for the voice that told me to come in. I almost missed her. She was sitting at her desk, and she was the shortest person I ever saw in my life. Despite how tall the chair was, I could only see above her collarbone, which was a little unnerving. Her eyes brightened and she gestured for me to sit down in the only chair that was across from her desk. I sat, uncomfortable already. The chair was meant for students, and I was much larger than a student. The woman folded her hands on the desk, leaning forward. She had long black hair that must've grown to at least down to the small of her back, it was pulled into a tight ponytail, and the hair was a terrible contrast to her face. She was obviously Mexican, but she talked with no hint of an accent.

"What can I do for you three?" She asked, cocking her head like she was hard of hearing.

"We're here to get some information on a student." The principal cocked her head to the other side.

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

"It's private information." She nodded, seeming to understand.

"What's his name then? I can tell you a lot about some of the kids here."

"It's a her. Her name is Summer Richardson." The sides of the vice principals mouth turned downward as I said her name.

"Summer? Well the only things that I can come up with right now is that she's a straight A+ student. She's working to be an actress, she's the most responsible person I've ever seen." It was expected that she would be that way, but I was still surprised.

"We need to know everything. Her files, her habits, anything you can find." She leaned back in her chair, looking out the window at the other busses that were arriving and letting students off.

"The best way for you to find that stuff out is if you ask her teachers. She's always talking to them, they know a lot more about her than anyone here I think. You can talk to some of the honors students too, they know some stuff about her."

The vice principal gave us her teachers names, and a few students for us to question. I thanked and left the office, Crowley and Castiel trailing behind me like little ducklings. We wandered the main hall. The hallways were congested with students of every size and look. There were a few that stuck out like sore thumbs, especially the emo ones. Everyone wore bright colors, and then there was the emo kids, their hair dark, strange colors, piercings covered their faces, lips and ears. They wore all black, and they eyed us cautiously. All three of us were taller than most of the students, there were two or three that could almost meet my eye by looking straight forward. I asked some of the students that looked less menacing where the teachers were, they pointed us down the same hallway, telling us specifically where to find what teacher. Our first teacher was Mrs. Bowman. Classes had yet to start, so the teachers were free to talk. I approached the door that had a sign hanging on it that said her name on it. I opened it, craning my neck to see if the was sitting behind her desk. She was and she hadn't noticed me yet. I knocked on the open door, and she looked up from the papers she was writing on.

"Oh, come in. I didn't see you there." We entered her room and I approached her desk where she sat. I looked around, unconscious of what Cas and Crowley were doing. There weren't any desks, but rather large black tables, there were three rows of four, and connected to every other table was a sink that had a whole bunch of knobs on it. It reminded me of the days when I had biology class. I hated that class, it was terrible for me, probably the worst subject I had. I pulled out my badge, and so did Cas.

"I'm agent Pratt, this is agent Graves." Cas flipped open his badge, and we showed her our F.B.I crests. I gestured to Crowley and was about to say something when he stepped in instead.

"I'm their private investigator, Michael Shepard. It's nice to meet you. . ?"

"Holly, Holly Bowman. What can I do for you?" I explained to her who we wanted to talk about and she got a sad expression.

"Well, if you want to know about her, sit down. There's a lot to tell." All three of us pulled up a stool from the tables and sat down.

"The first thing you might notice about her is that she's a little. . . depressed. She's been that way since her sophomore year, I think." I pulled out a pen and paper, and started jotting things down.

"Any idea why she might be depressed? Any family issues that might have caused it?" I asked.

"I don't really know anything about her family, she's never mentioned anything personal. But I've seen her around other kids, she doesn't talk a lot, when she does, she's ignored. We try to get her in some groups with other kids, but they refuse to work with her. She insists on working alone. I think maybe her depression is related to social situations. The other students seem to notice something different about her that us teachers can't point out. They bully her, and bullying isn't tolerated around here. It's not like underclassman to bully an upperclassman, especially one that's backed by the teachers and principal." She paused and then opened her mouth to say something else, but thought otherwise, and closed it again.

"Do you know where she lives? How she gets home?" I asked her, she seemed to know a lot about just one girl. Holly looked around, a nervous glint in her eyes.

"We're not really supposed to tell that, I could get fired for revealing the home of a student. She usually walks, but when she doesn't, she'll take the bus home, or drive. She walked this morning." She waited for another question as I wrote down a few things. Crowley spoke up instead.

"How are her grades? How is she around other people? Is she optimistic?" Holly's eyes brightened, as if she was proud to answer the new questions.

"I've never seen a student so hard working before. She does community service, she participates in all of the fundraisers our school holds. Her grades are amazing, she's never dipped below an A. She's very optimistic. I've seen her around other kids that accept her more than others, and she's very polite. She'll put their problems before hers, unless she can't put off an opportunity for her. She's a very sweet girl, very unique. She pops in every day before class to say hi and do favors. She's at least five weeks ahead of everyone in her class. I give her extra work when she asks for it. She's the best student I've seen in years." I flipped the page over, scribbling down a few more things.

"Does she hang out with anyone?" Holly nodded.

"Yes, Lilly Franklin and Tyler Johnson. Their both hardworking students too, a little careless, but hardworking. Their band students." I finished with the last word, then stood. Castiel and Crowley mirrored me.

"Thank you. We'll put your information to good use." I followed Castiel out the door, but halted when Holly called my name.

"Agent Pratt, is she in any trouble?" She looked a bit concerned. I shook my head.

"No, we're just here on official business. It's private, but she's in no trouble, there's no reason to worry."

We quickly stopped at all the other teachers on our list, they all said pretty much the same thing. One of them, Mr. Huntoon, managed to tell a bit more of her family.

"I've been told her parents got into a crash that killed them instantly, she doesn't have any family left, so she lives alone. That's all I know about her family or where she lives."

"Do you know when this happened?"

"I think her freshman year, but you'd have to check her files." We asked a few more questions, but his answers were the same as all the others. She was hardworking, depressed and very optimistic and generous. We left briskly, classes were starting and students began to flood the classrooms. Most of them made a wide berth around us, as if we were a disease. We headed back to the office, which was still vacant except for the one lady that was there when we first came in. We ignored her and filed into the vice principals office again. She still sat there, filling out papers like there was no tomorrow. She noticed us and smiled, asking me to sit down again. I didn't, we weren't there to talk, we were there to find out if any locals knew about her. The principal pointed us to the library, and wrote a few names down. We thanked her, and left. Crowley disappeared off to the library by himself, saying he was going to ask around. Me and Cas headed to the house of an old woman that lived off of the highway. It was a pretty secluded area, but it didn't bother me. We pulled into her driveway and approached her front door, knocking.

"Mrs. Woods? It's F.B.I. We'd like to talk." Me and Cas waited for almost three minutes and we were about to give up when the door opened. An woman with white hair and hundreds of wrinkles stood on the other side.

"Yes?" Her voice was quiet and she looked around nervously, as if afraid something would pop out of nowhere.

"We'd like to talk about a student from Newaygo High School. We've heard you've been in contact with her recently. Her name is Su-"

"No, no! Don't say her name out loud." She gestured us in quickly, and I glanced at Cas before we stepped in. She closed the door behind us, then wandered over to the windows and closed the shades. It got a bit dimmer in the room, and she led us over to a couch.

"Sit. We'll talk if you like." We sat on a really old looking leather couch. She sat in a deep green rocking chair across from us, then leaned forward, ready to answer any questions we had.

"I'm agent Pratt, and this is-"

"Agent Graves, I know. And I know those badges are fake, and I'd like to answer your questions." A feeling of dread rose in me, but I decided to not try exorcise her, it probably wasn't worth it, but I was a nervous.

"She has a house, so if you want to go snooping around there, be my guest. You won't make it out, though." I heard the leather squeak as Cas shifted in his spot, trying to get comfortable.

"What do you mean?" He asked her. I could hear an edge in his voice, but I couldn't quite point out what emotion it was.

"She's a special girl. I told her my issue with my husband, he was terribly sick. I hated to watch him suffer, I couldn't take it anymore. I prayed and prayed. She came to my door a few days after I started praying, and she told me that she heard my prayers and was there to help." We listened to her talk about her husband, how much she loved him and things like that. She paused and I asked her a question that was scraping at the tip of my tongue.

"Where's your husband? Surely she healed him." The old woman's blue eyes began to shine with a film of tears, and she looked out the window, despite the blinds being closed. Her silvery hair shielded her eyes and face, preventing me from seeing her expression. Guilt and sadness poured out of her, it was so strong I could almost see it.

"Her gift to me was to let him pass painlessly. She told me he was going to die like this and asked if I wanted to watch this happen again. She helped him pass over and then she left. I invite her over at times, sometimes she comes and sometimes she doesn't. She doesn't like me to tell strangers about her." Pity was the first emotion I felt, then there was realization. The girl, Summer, did her best to help relieve Mrs. Woods' suffering, and her own husbands.

"I have nothing more to tell, other than she's more than meets the eye. So be careful."


	9. Chapter 9: King of Hell is Tortured

I sat in a dusty, old, abandoned building. My forearms were chained down, and so were my thighs. I sat facing a wall, away from the Winchester, the angel, and the King of Hell. I had no clue as to why they would face me away from them, maybe they didn't want to see my face. '_Goddammit, I hope Lilly and Tyler are okay.'_  
>"You guys didn't send anyone after those two, did you?" I asked the three men behind me. There was silence, then the scuffling of feet. I felt awkward sitting on the cement floor, my thighs were weighed down by the numerous chains that held them down. I was free to move my arms, but not far. I crossed them in front of me, only able to commence in my plan with the chains out of their view. I dark figure passed in front of me, then the details came. I knew who the King of Hell was, I'd never seen him, but he just had this aura that I could feel. His vessel was a guy that was either Scottish or British, neither of which I could tell. He had a scruffy beard, but I could tell that it was well cared for and probably expensively cut. His eye color was different in the lighting from when I first seen them. They held an olivey almond hue, they didn't look demonic at all. The original soul that was contained in the vessel was long gone, the body was at least 100 years old, but you could hardly tell. He had a large build, not fat, but more muscle, the kind that made it impossible to push against. He wore an incredibly expensive suit, obviously custom made. The tie he wore was half concealed by the tight jacket that was buttoned over it. He wore all black, except for the tie, which had a soft purplish tinge to it. His shoes were shiny and held no hint of dust on them, despite how dusty the cold floor was. He looked down at me, but I could see that he was keeping his distance, despite me being powerless.<br>"Why would we? Did we miss something?" He looked at the two behind me, and my skin crawled as he looked back down on me with his almond eyes. I kept my mouth shut, curious on whether or not they would mention what they wanted even though I knew what they took me for. I heard Sam blab on about what he needed my help for, and I rolled my eyes.  
>"Blah, blah, blah. I know what you want. I'm not stupid." There was a pause, and Crowley stepped back behind me. I could feel that he was standing directly behind me, I could feel each breeze as he moved. p  
>"All we ask for is help. Will you help us?" I crossed my arms tighter, hearing the quiet sizzling noises as the symbols were melted off the chains and cuffs. I waited a few seconds after they were gone, I wasn't completely powerless. These idiots should have known that.<br>"Son of a bitch." I heard Crowley hiss behind me, his voice trembling slightly as if he was scared. He took several steps back, but I lashed out with my own power, holding all three of them where they were. The chains crumbled to dust at my feet as I stood, turning to face the odd trio. Castiel opened his mouth, but I removed his vessels voice box with merely a twitch of my finger. Crowley and Sam both kept their mouths shut, and I could see Sam's eyes flicker to look at Castiel.  
>"You think you can contain me?" I asked. I was specifically talking to Sam, but he didn't answer. His sunflower eyes were filled with fear, but he bit it back with weeks of practice. I stepped toward him and I'm sure he would've flinched if he could move.<br>"I'm not going to kill you, if that makes you feel any better. In fact, I've been preparing for this day my entire life." I snapped a finger, and Sam exhaled nervously as his ability to use his limbs the way he pleased returned to him. The other two were still immobile.  
>"You'll- You'll help us?" He asked. He couldn't seem to stand still, shifting his weight annoyingly from one foot to the other. I pondered at that question, I still hadn't decided what I was going to do, despite it being a few million years. Being an angel, I had incredible memory. I remembered the days when God began to create the world. All his plans were confusing to me then, but it was a few thousand years ago when I first realized what they all meant. I turned my attention to Castiel, deciding to ignore Sam's question.<br>"I could've asked Dad to call this off. Did you know that, Castiel? Did Gabriel tell you that?" He stared at me, still unable to speak. I heard a low growl, then the King spoke.  
>"I told you this wouldn't work out, you moose. Just kill her already." Sam didn't move and his face paled a bit. I turned to Crowley, gently twisting my hand, forcing him to feel the pain as his bones began to slowly and individually snap in halves, then thirds, then fourths. He grit his teeth, and it was a few seconds of grotesque cracking noises when he finally looked as if he would burst, his face had turned so red it looked purple.<br>"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT. I get it. I'll shut up now." He was tough, but I decided to go no further, it wasn't right to torture the King of Hell. I shut his pain away, fixing each bone that had been broken, and repairing anything else that seemed flawed. The normal colors of life began to flood his face, and he seemed relieved, which wasn't the emotion I expected from him. Something scratched at the back of my mind. It was an emotion, one I hated, yet was very fond of it. I released my hold on Castiel and Crowley, restoring Castiel's vessel's voice box. I stared at the floor, willing the emotion to block out all others in my mind. The corner looked comfy, and I slowly crawled over to it, sliding to the dusty floor. I vaguely heard Sam speaking, probably to me, but it didn't matter. I felt frustrated. Why was I the one that had to work everything through? Why couldn't it be someone else that could handle such things? My mind asked useless questions, and I felt like giving up. I felt so overwhelmed, but suddenly an invisible hand touched my shoulder. It was a faint feeling, but I knew who it was. A soft golden light began to glow around me, and my conscious took me somewhere else. He stood in front of me and I looked down at my feet, ashamed of my thoughts. He looked scrawny, but He really wasn't. It didn't matter, He was all-powerful.  
>"I told you not to doubt yourself. I gave you a choice, and this is the way you chose, I'm giving them a chance. You know it's vital to. . . to the Plan." His eyes sparkled with a thousand colors that were one and I suddenly didn't doubt myself anymore.<br>"Dad. . . What if I can't save them?" He gave me a playful half smile and his form began to fade away.  
>"I know you can."<p>

"Do we. . . do we touch her? Maybe she'll wake up if we poke her. . ?" I took a deep breath, sustaining my burning lungs of the air they needed.

"I think she woke up." I found my head in my arms, and I was sitting with my knees to my chest, just as I was before He appeared to me. I looked up at the three species and my confidence built up. I stood, approaching the three of them once again.  
>"Yes, I'll help."<p>

**AUTHORS NOTE: Like I said, this is all my idea and whatever I come up with. I promise I actually thought this one out, which never happens. I'll do my best to update a lot, but there's this thing called school and I'm writing like, three other stories right now. So yeah, I'll try.**

**I Live to Serve **  
><strong>~SummerLeighanne <strong>


	10. Ch10: Lilly and Tyler Sittin' In A Tree

Lilly was pacing back and forth, Tyler sat in a chair that was off a ways from her. They both looked incredibly concerned, Lilly more than Tyler. They had been waiting for hours and Lilly began to get impatient.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it." Her voice grew louder and stronger with each word she said. Tyler stood, cautiously approaching his girlfriend of now six months.

"Lilly. . ?"

"What." It wasn't an answer, it wasn't a question. Just a word that currently meant nothing to her, she was worried, she was scared. Sam Winchester, an angel and some kind of demon had been at their school. How was she even supposed to react to that? She wasn't prepared for anything. Lilly and Tyler just got in his car, driving off to Summer's safe spot, hoping to god she would be there. She wasn't and that made Lilly more worried than Tyler.

"There's nothing to be worried about, She's fine. You know she can take care of herself." Lilly ran her fingers through her dark, auburn bangs that covered her eyebrows.

"There is something wrong. I feel it. Something's happened." There was a gentle rustle of skin against skin, and Tyler wrapped his arms around her hips, as if it would help any.

"At least we're safe. That's all that matters now. It's not that I don't care about her, I do. Just relax, she's smart." Lilly carelessly pulled away from Tyler's touch, as if it meant nothing to her.

"How can you just think about us right now? My best friend since grade school is in trouble with a damn Winchester up her ass, how am I supposed to react?!" Tyler immediately shrunk back a bit, Lilly wasn't someone to mess with when she had mixed emotions going on. She didn't expect an answer from him and he didn't give one.

Lilly knew the place like the back of her hand, so she had no trouble getting around. It was pretty much her own home, she'd been there so many times it could technically be where she lived. Tyler on the other hand, was no good at coordinating through the labyrinth of rooms and hallways that all looked the same to him. He followed his irritated girlfriend around, unsure of what to do. Finally, Lilly had enough.

"Why don't you go explore around? Get used to the place. It would do me good as much as it would you." There was a bit of an argument, but Tyler eventually sauntered off, sucking in every detail of the old house. It was nearly an hour before he came sidling back. He seemed to have a cautious bounce in his step. He looked behind him as he approached Lilly, then pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Uh. . . She has a-"

"Torture chamber room in her basement. Yeah, I know. She's never used it, by the way." He looked very disturbed, but decided to not bother her anymore than he already did.

The hours of silence made up for the anger that secluded her mind. Eventually Lilly softened and allowed herself to forgive Tyler for his opinion. She hated it and she hated even more to admit that he was probably right. Summer was a strong girl, she was smart and Lilly could only assume that she was able to outthink whoever those people were. It was probably impossible to outthink a Winchester, but if anyone could do it, it was her. Lilly was terrified for her friend, she didn't doubt her, but she was scared she may have been wrong. The feeling in her stomach didn't go away no matter how many times herself and Tyler tried to reassure her that everything was okay.

Despite how well Lilly knew the place, she jumped at every sound or shadow, her nerves tingled with fear and suspicion and the feeling of foreboding burned in her chest. A chill suddenly ran up her spine as she heard a 'whoosh' and a large gust of air blew her hair in front of her eyes.

"Oh my god. . ." Tyler's voice was small and his words came out as a forced squeak. Lilly only had to twist her head slightly to see the four figures that stood on the other side of the room. She immediately recognized the Winchester, as he was much taller than the other three that stood there. She turned around fully, and there stood Summer between the Winchester and the one that had a trench coat on. Summer blinked and stepped away from the trio, sidling up to Lilly as if there wasn't anything wrong.

"So. . . What? Are you working with them now? What was all the running for then?" Lilly asked as Summer approached her. Lilly had a way with making things sound funny even though they were bothering her, and Summer could tell she was uneasy with what her eyes saw.

"I didn't know what they wanted, all I knew was to keep you safe. You're my friend, they're not a good group to hang around. I assumed they wanted you or Tyler, I assumed wrong." Lilly never felt so insecure about trusting her best friend before, but she decided to buck up and get over the fact that being secluded and cutting off any connection with her friend would make her safe. Lilly's eyes left Summer's face and she took a good, long look at the three men that stood on the other side of the room still, obviously keeping their distance. Summer turned to look at them as well and she introduced the three of them. She pointed to the tall one first.

"That's the Winchester. More specifically, Sam. He's the younger brother." Now that Lilly had a longer look at him, the resemblance between Sam and Tyler was striking. Both of them had the same shade of hair and its length was just about the same. Tyler wasn't as tall as him, but both of them had a scrawny look to them, although you could tell that neither of them were. Sam wore a loose pair of jeans, a T-shirt, red flannel over the T-shirt and over all of that he had a grayish blue jacket.

"That," Summer began, pointing to the guy in the trench coat. "Is Castiel. He's an angel."

"An angel?"

"An angel." Lilly frowned, more disturbed than she was confused. He wore a blue tie over a white button down shirt. Over the tie was a black jacket, one of those cheap formal ones. And over all of that, he wore the trench coat. Finally, Summer pointed to the last guy, who looked like he might've been a billionaire.

"That's Crowley. He's the King of Hell." She introduced him with no tone in her voice and Lilly knew that she didn't like him one bit, and if Summer didn't like him, he was probably trouble. He wore an incredibly expensive suit, and it was black, along with everything else he wore. They only color that really stood out was his tie, which was a very dark purple. He just looked, well, dark. All three of them looked like they were dressed for winter, even though it was at least 80 outside. Castiel turned to Summer, his eyes squinted as if he couldn't see.

"What are we doing here?" He asked, his eyes switching from Tyler, to Lilly, then back to Summer.

"I kinda assumed you guys didn't want to stand around after I disappeared to ask these guys if they wanted to go with me." Summer replied to Castiel. Then she turned to Lilly again, giving her a slight smile.

"So? You wanna tag along?" Lilly stared at her friend, searching for sarcasm in her words. She found none, which satisfied her. A playful grin parted Lilly's lips, revealing her perfect teeth.

"Hell yeah I wanna go. I can't miss tagging along with a Winchester, the King of Hell and an angel." Tyler suddenly jumped in, cutting Lilly off.

"Wait! Don't you think it's dangerous? I mean, the King of Hell is standing right in front of us. He can do whatever he wants with us, all three of them can." His words killed her buzz of excitement and instead raised a sticky question.

"They wouldn't dare. Not with me around." Summer said, turning and giving the trio a look that made them all look away except for Sam. Lilly rolled her eyes, her memories of her best friend and her view on her obscured the truth.

"Um, Summer? There's a demon and an angel standing right there, they can do whatever they want with us." Summer looked into a corner, interested in the grooves that lay behind the wallpaper. Lilly watched as Summer's fingers traveled through her hair, brushing it out of the way, displaying her nervousness.

"No, they won't because I have more power than the both of them combined."

Lilly had decided to tag along, but it took a bit of explaining and persuading for both Tyler and Lilly. Both couldn't quite comprehend what I actually was, I tried talking stupid, but it didn't work either. I explained to them whatever stuck, which wasn't much. Lilly didn't need as much explaining as Tyler did, his concern for her safety was what got him in, he couldn't convince her otherwise and in his inability to do so, he made up his mind to go with us all. Crowley sighed in exasperation when the three of us came to a conclusion.

"Great, a nerd trio. Just what we needed."

"Alright, so first of all, we have to actually find out where Dean is, as soon as we know where, we can get to him." Everyone was either sitting or standing at one of the large tables that were placed in the middle of the room of what Sam called "The Bunker". Crowley, Castiel and I all stood around the table, while Tyler, Sam and Lilly sat. Lilly was shoveling some mac cheese that Sam happened to have left over, which was unsanitary, if you asked me. It wasn't my problem and I didn't want to make it a problem, so I kept my mouth shut about it and tried not to look at her.

"So. . . pretty much all you're doing is sitting around and reading the newspaper?" Crowley showed no interest in helping us and I didn't care, it wasn't my place to care.

"No, we're not just going to be reading the newspaper. Lilly, Castiel and I will be filling in when we can, which will probably consist of reading the newspaper."I knew Crowley had left awhile ago, but I continued to explain what I had originally intended on us doing. Sam was already typing away on his laptop, Lilly continued to stuff her face with the cheesey noodles, and Tyler was unfortunately sitting very uncomfortably next to Sam, who made no gesture to speak to him was silence except for the chewing coming from Lilly, and the typing coming from Sam. I let my mind wander off, which didn't take much thought at all. I wasn't paying attention to what I was thinking until Crowley crossed my mind. I stared at the wall, unable to keep my thoughts off of him. I slowly slid into the metal chair that sat in front of me, my legs somehow weakening. I didn't like him, his snide comments and how he always talked in an undertone annoyed me beyond belief. You could say I hated him, but hate was a strong word. He was closest to my emotion of hate, but not close enough to say he was one of my most hated people. It must have been a childhood thing, the undertone, he must've been ignored as a kid and just talked to himself because he was the only company he knew of. If that was it, I shared the same feelings as he did. My childhood was difficult, as a human. I was constantly ignored, and I was the only one that listened to myself. As an angel in heaven, however, it was much different. I got so much attention it was almost uncomfortable for me. Gabriel constantly asked if he was God's favorite, Gadreel pestered me on staying out of trouble, before Lucifer fell, he told me all about our Father, everything he knew, and he told me to love him, even if he hated me. Michael was no different, he told me to love God, but make enough room to love his creations, once in awhile, he would allow me to make creations of my own. Gabriel had me get away with several things, and since I was much more powerful than he was, he let me perfect his idea of a platypus and the elephant. It was all his original idea, but God only let me do the creating, other than him. Intense memories of my favorite brother flooded my mind, but I only let one in.

_"Aw, come on, Summer. Poke it! It won't do anything, I promise." I stared at the strange, furry creature. I had never seen anything like it. It had four flippers, two in the back and two in the front on either side of its body. The strange thing was, that it had a bill, and I felt like it was wrong, wrong of it to be furry and warm and a water creature._ _I looked up at the face of my older brother, his gentle sun-in-the-whiskey eyes glimmered with innocence. His sandy hair was swept back and a small smile pierced his lips as he gestured to the creature. I looked back at the brown ball of short fuzz, leaning forward to the statue-like ball. I originally intended to stroke it with my finger, but as soon as your finger was a hairs breadth away from the short fur, it moved. I shrieked and jumped back, and my ears were greeted with the sound of Gabriel's laugh. I stared at the moving creature. It had a tail that I hadn't noticed, and it flipped around violently. Gabriel stepped forward and scooped it up into his arms, and immediately the creature calmed, it's dark brown eyes glimmered with interest as it stared at me._

_"See? Isn't he cute? Completely harmless." Gabriel smiled at me, holding the creature out for me to touch again. I shied away at first, unsure if it would flail about again. It didn't move, instead continuing to stare at me with the bright, curious eyes. I cautiously ran my finger over the soft fur, expecting it to move as it had before. Gabriel held the creature in the crook of his arm, taking my hand and forcing me to stroke the animal. _

_ "W-what is it?" It was a few seconds for me to get accustomed to the creatures feel, it was very soft, and its fur was incredibly silky. _

_ "I call it a platypus."_


	11. Chapter 11: The Search Part 1

"Hey, Summer? Hellooo? Anyone there?" I blinked myself back into existence, responding to my name.  
>"What?" My eyes cleared of the last remnants of the memory, and Lilly stood in front of me, waving her hand in front of my eyes. I pushed my chair away from the table, standing up and getting myself away from the hand that waved in front of me. Something felt missing.<br>"Where's Sam?" Lilly rolled her eyes at me, sighing heavily in annoyance.  
>"Uh, he just said he's going to bed. He said you'd show us to where we're sleeping since you seem to know the place so well. Didn't you hear him?" I turned around to look at her, confused.<br>"Well then, I guess I'll show you. I thought maybe he would do it." I turned again, bouncing up the three steps while Lilly followed. Tyler scrambled out of his chair, and fought desperately to keep up with the both of us. I had no clue which rooms were Sam and Dean's, so I decided to take my best guess. I wandered down a hallway until I came to three rooms, I poked my head in each of them, and they all looked the same. One of the beds in one of the rooms was much bigger than the other two.  
>"Alright then, you guys got a choice. One bed, or two?" There was silence behind me.<br>"Uh, one? Yeah, I guess we can try one." I opened the door wider to the room with the bigger bed, and Lilly let herself in, Tyler following close behind.  
>"I guess I'll stay two doors down, if you guys need anything, just holler. I'll be right here." I closed the door I held, and slipped into the room I had been speaking of, pulling the door shut. The room was completely blank and gray, and it looked so boring I couldn't help it. With just a snap of my fingers, every single belonging of mine appeared in the room, organized and put away just as I would do it myself.<br>"What the fu-"  
>"That was you, right?" I heard Lilly yell to me from the other room, completely startled. I smiled a little, surprised and amused that she sounded so terrified.<br>"Yep."

The other room silenced, and I slid onto the bed, relaxing for a few seconds before leaning over and pulling a laptop off the nightstand that sat next to me. It was mine, I had so many electronics it was hard to keep track of most, but now that all of them were properly put away, I could almost rest I peace. I opened the dark green computer, and it automatically turned on by itself. Even though we had been gone for just a few days, I felt the need to check my school email to see if I had missed anything. Of course, I had seven different emails, all from different teachers. They were all concerning my sudden disappearance, and I responded swiftly. In each of them I mentioned that I was completely safe, but Lilly, Tyler and I would all be out of school for awhile, it was a family emergency. It was all the emails I had, just ones from teachers. I stayed up until three in the morning, when I heard Sam getting out of his bed on the other side of the thick, metal wall. I heard his bare feet slap against the floor, then they stopped. There was a flick and almost instantly the lights outside my room flickered off. I heard the footsteps leave and Sam closed his door.  
>Okay, yes, I do sleep. I loved sleeping. It was probably the best thing that ever happened to me, just like food. I enjoyed human traits, especially those two. It was maybe a half hour past three when I decided that I wanted rest. I pulled an I-Phone out of the drawer of the nightstand, returning the laptop back to where it came from. It was easier for me to rest when I was listening to something, and the thing that relaxed me the most was books. Audio books were also one of the things that I loved, but it depended on who was reading it. I relaxed faster when guys read the books, but the one thing that helped the most were accents. Usually Scottish, Scandinavian or British, but any accent was nice. I pulled the covers up to my chin, rolling onto my right side, facing the far wall. I laid in that position for a few seconds, listening to the heavy Scottish accent. I could tell the person reading was about 19, and he was a fantastic reader, there were no random pauses to correct himself, there were no mispronunciations. I relaxed, closing my eyes. I was beginning to finally drift off, when the reader paused, longer than he usually did. I thought maybe it was a new chapter, but changed my mind when I heard a small 'hello, darling.' The reader stopped after that, and didn't continue. I frowned slightly in my groggy state, sitting up to see if there was anything wrong with my I-Phone. I let my eyes adjust when I sat up before I bothered to reach over and grab it. Out of the corner of my eye, there was movement, and I knew immediately who it was.<br>"Crowley, leave me alone. I don't want to talk." The dark figure moved and with a quick flick of its wrist, the light blinked on. I squinted, my eyes burning from the sudden brightness of the room. Sure enough, it was Crowley, and he looked bored. He walked over to the left side of my bed, picking up the I-Phone I had intended to grab myself. He pressed the home button, and the screen flashed to life. He took a second to see what the book was called before his dark eyebrows furrowed together. He twisted the screen in my direction, showing me what I was listening to as if I didn't know.  
>"50 Shades of Grey?" I tipped my head back and squeezed my burning eyes shut, giving a slight groan of impatience and annoyance. I cracked my eyes open just in time to see him attempt to unlock the device. Surprise and curiosity alit his face as it unlocked without a passcode. He immediately began to poke around, and I let him. I didn't have anything to hide, except for the-<br>"Transformers?" I bounced to my knees and snatched the phone out of his hands, but he didn't lose his expression of amusement and interest.  
>"Shut up." I could feel my face turn bright red. I closed out of my photos, grumbling to myself about how stupid it was to not put a lock code on my I-Phone. I flopped back down on the bed, setting the phone in my lap. He wouldn't dare grab it from me again. He eyed it cautiously, then he leaned back down and grabbed it again, I didn't stop him that time either. He continued to snoop, and even though I couldn't see what he was doing, I did my best to understand where he had gone or what app he was using. He paused after a few minutes of scrolling and swiping, a tiny smile forcing his lips up.<br>"Well, aren't you a creative little girl." I could feel my cheeks warm up again as I tried to imagine where he was looking. There wasn't really anything that was Transformers related. . . Except for my Notes, which was where I wrote my smut and fanfiction. I reached up to take my I-Phone from him again, but he caught my arm, turning away from me slightly. I could see what he was on now, and I was right. He scrolled down on one of my fanfictions. I couldn't help but blush, I wrote all of that, and he was reading it. He carelessly skimmed through it, and I fought to get out of his strong grip. A word or sentence must have caught his eye, because he stopped scrolling, staring at the screen. I could read it from where I was, and it probably wasn't the most appropriate scene to stop at.  
>" 'Wheeljack pressed the medic against the wall, seeming not to care about the scratches and dents that were becoming of his paint and armor. All he wanted was him, Ratchet, the hungry desire to make him his own was almost overwhelming-' "<br>"Stop, goddamnit! You don't need to read it out loud!" I wrenched my arm from his hand, reaching up and seizing the device he was using to read what I had written. He didn't attempt to grab the phone again, which was fine by me.  
>"Quite a mind for- what? A 17 year old girl?" I scowled at him, crawling back underneath the covers.<br>"It's 19." He shrugged a little and shook his head, giving me the impression that he didn't care one bit.  
>"Now please leave so I can get some rest." He didn't move.<br>"Angels don't need beauty sleep."  
>"This one does." It was as if he was a statue, he stood completely still, unblinking eyes gazed back at me. They seemed to burn with an emotion that he wasn't accustomed to.<br>"Alright, let me try again. Get out, now." I pushed my best commanding voice forward, trying to force him out. He continued to stare at me, then he moved, it was a soft sway, then a blink, then he turned and left. The second my door closed, the lights flickered off. I sat in the same position for a second, then flopped backward onto the bed, grateful he had left. I didn't turn my I-Phone on again that night.


End file.
